<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reader x Haikyu by ositoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896803">Reader x Haikyu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ositoanime/pseuds/ositoanime'>ositoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys in Skirts, Dom/sub, F/M, Overstimulation, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ositoanime/pseuds/ositoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please leave recommendations in the comments!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama x Reader</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Kageyama had been living together for years, but this has never happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“fuuuuuck y/n p-please” , you here Kageyama breathlessly whisper from his side of the bed.</p>
<p>You blush profusely from the way he moaned your name. You decide to try and get back to sleep, but it continues.</p>
<p>“don’t stop fuck please,” another moan louder the previous comes from him.</p>
<p>“fuck it,” you whisper to yourself as you turn to look at him.</p>
<p>His mouth was drooling with his teeth clenched. His face was a strawberry red that radiated is distressed state. His hands held the blanket tightly from his imaginary arousal. The hem of his shirt had moved to his collar bones exposing his god-like figure from hours of volleyball. Beads of sweat rolled from the top of his hairline to his forbidden place.</p>
<p>You bit your lip with anticipation. The need to pounce on him skyrocketed, but you couldn’t just yet.</p>
<p>“Baby…Kageyama…wake up…,” you whispered as if he was a child having a bad dream. You softly rubbed his shoulder as to wake him calmly.</p>
<p>“mmmm…,” he moaned, as his body began shifting readying him to open his eyes.</p>
<p>“what? y/n? wait…no. IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” he said hiding his throbbing crotch.</p>
<p>“baby no I just wanna help, ok?” you said caressing his shocked ridden face.</p>
<p>He melted in your touch and his belly began heating from the love. Soon the love was replaced by need as he watched you go down on him. He threw his head back as you lowed your mouth on his tip.</p>
<p>“ahhh~ wait, that’s too much, I can- AH~” he screamed as you circled your tongue around his red, swollen tip and only that.</p>
<p>You sucked on it like a lollipop and licked like ice cream. You lived for your man’s reaction and you knew exactly how to get them to surface.</p>
<p>“please too much too much ARGH~” the man moaned continuously ever so often looking down to see you.</p>
<p>You stopped.</p>
<p>“what? Please going please!” he begged without needing to be asked.</p>
<p>“Good boy” you responded licking your lips.</p>
<p>“wait what are you thinking? Dumbass please don’t go too harsh. Pleas- AHH~ oh fuuuck”, he threw his head back and gripped the bed sheets as tightly as possible.</p>
<p>You had lowered your head completely and began to rub balls like your life depended on it.</p>
<p>“I can’t, I can’t fuck”, he said as his voice heightened on each syllable, “please fuck fuck fuck”</p>
<p>His words quickened along with your movements.</p>
<p>“Coming! I’m gonna- OH Fuck!!~”, he came down your throat releasing on the built-up emotions.</p>
<p>You swallowed delightfully and went back up to see the results. He was completely destroyed in every sense of the word. You sat next to him and held him close as he rode out his orgasm. His grip tightened on your shirt and he breathed heavily into your chest still coming.</p>
<p>“What do you say?” you asked the fucked-out man.</p>
<p>“Thank You Master,” he responded as his orgasm was finally ‘coming’ to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dom Reader x Bokuto with a skirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto decides to wear your skirt. Let's see how that turns out.</p>
<p>Leave recommendations in comments!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto x Reader</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I look pretty just like y/n’” Bokuto thought to himself as he twirled your skirt that he decided to put on. </p>
<p>Bokuto had one day become intrigued by the way you looked when you wore and had been wearing your skirts for weeks. He had already memorized your schedule so he knew what times he could do so. </p>
<p>Today was different though. You had planned to surprise Bokuto by coming home early.</p>
<p>*Knock* *Knock* “Bokuto!! I’m home!”, you yelled as you entered the door.</p>
<p>“shit…” he whispered to himself as he reached to take the skirt off, but it was too late.</p>
<p>“Bo what are you doing?” you asked with your jaw to the floor.</p>
<p>He looked so perfect. As we all know Bokuto has an ass like no other. XD His muscular legs were predominant than they usually were. His back looked larger due to his waist being cinched by the skirt. His facial expression was the cherry on top. His blush ridden face stared at you with his gorgeous, golden eyes. He was covering himself with his arms and stood there, frozen.</p>
<p>“I- I’m sorry please don’t think I’m weird,” he said as his hair went down along with his mood.</p>
<p>“Baby no you look so pretty,” you ran up to him and caressed his face.</p>
<p>“really? You think so?” he looked up with glistening eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course! So pretty~,” You said more seductively.</p>
<p>You drove your hands up his thighs and continued caressing his face. Your fingers traveled from his cheek to his lip slightly bringing it down. He didn’t dare move. He just stayed there wondering what would happen next.</p>
<p>“Baby what are you gonna d- MMM!” he got cut off by you kiss him roughly.</p>
<p>He was shocked at first, but soon melted it at the feeling of your lips on his. You wrapped your hands around his neck. His hands ran down your figure and gripped your ass. You took this as an opportunity to shove him down onto the bed. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna leave the skirt on, ok love?” you told him as you lowered yourself to his cock. </p>
<p>He simply covered his mouth as he watched your head disappear under the skirt. He watched as your head bobbed up and down. Overwhelming pleasure ran throughout his body.</p>
<p>“Fuck yes oh fuck~,” he said in between lust filled breaths, “too much oh fuck I’m gonna c-“</p>
<p>He was cut off by your abrupt stop. He watched you wipe your mouth and get up from underneath.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes Bo,”  you commanded.</p>
<p>“But I-,“ Bokuto said. </p>
<p>“Close them!” you responded more aggressively.</p>
<p>He did as told and shut them. You walked over to a shelf and grabbed a brown box. This box was filled with countless sex toys. Ropes, gags, you name it, it was probably there. You took out small pink vibrator that was controllable by phone. You also grabbed a rope and a blindfold. You went back to the distressed man and put the toys in place. You first wrapped the rope around his body and tied him to them headboard. </p>
<p>“Y/n what are you planning?” you stayed silent as you tied the blindfold on him.</p>
<p>“Hey what are you doing?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna have some fun Bo?” you asked seductively.</p>
<p>“Y-yes” he responded shyly.</p>
<p>“Then let me work my magic,” you said licking your lips.</p>
<p>You began attaching the vibrator to his dick. He flinched at the cold toy and let out a small gasp. You grabbed your phone.</p>
<p>“Ready baby?” he said rubbing his head.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“Count to 5” you said.</p>
<p>“one. Two. Thre- OH FUCK AHH~ W-hat the fuuuuck?” he moaned loudly throwing his head back.</p>
<p>“Hehehehe” you giggled at his response. </p>
<p>You pressed the start button to the vibrator early and set it to the highest setting. His body fought against the restraints. Drool ran down his mouth along with beads of sweat on his body. His stomach contracted and tightened at the sudden burst of pleasure his cock felt. You got closer to his pleasure spot and began licking the tip like a cat drinking milk. This sent him over the edge.</p>
<p>“Wait too much! Too much! FUCK Y/N TOO MUCH~” he screamed and moaned out,” I’M GONNA CU- AH~” he let go.</p>
<p>His cum sprayed your face. You didn’t turn off the vibrator though. You simply left the room.</p>
<p>“Wait baby, argh~, wher- where are you going?” he pleaded for a response, but you didn’t. You left him throbbing in pleasure planning how you would overstim him when you returned….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>